


Since Another Lifetime

by SpeakOrDie



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOrDie/pseuds/SpeakOrDie
Summary: Since the first time he sees him, Armie is absolutely smitten with Timothée. What he doesn’t know is that these feelings are mutual.





	Since Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything on here! so please don’t go too hard on me haha. OBVIOUSLY, i’m in loveeee with call me by your name, i’ve literally seen it fifteen times and read the book 4 times, I even read the movie’s script for christ’s sake. Sooo, as i can’t get enough of these two, i’ve decided to write about them! I don’t feel like writing about Elio/Oliver because honestly it pains me too much, so Armie and Timmy it is! Also, English isn’t my first language so i’m sorry if i’ve made any grammar or spelling mistakes!
> 
> Hope u enjoy!  
> xoxo  
> is it better to speak or die?

Just like Elio couldn’t remember the exact moment he had started loving Oliver, Armie couldn’t tell when he had fallen completely in love with Thimothée.

Perhaps it was the first time he saw him. He had just arrived in Crema, where they would be filming the movie, and was greeted by Luca, who told him his “wrestling partner” was having a piano lesson, and he would be able to meet him later. “Nonsense”, Armie had said. I’ve been waiting forever to meet the guy I’m supposed to be falling in love with, I’ll go look for him right now” And off he went.

The first thing he noticed was his smile. Shy, nervous. As if he was uncomfortable with himself. Looking everywhere but at Armie’s eyes. But still, a beautiful, entrancing smile. Armie couldn’t quite explain what he felt. “I was shocked, bewitched”, he would tell Timmy weeks later, one afternoon, as they were lying in bed naked, legs intertwined, bodies glistening with sweat from their recent lovemaking.

Perhaps it was the first time he touched him, a shock of electricity running through him, something he had never felt with another person. “Hey!, you must be Armie” Timmy said, with his ravishing smile, stretching out his hand to greet him. A handshake wasn’t enough for Armie though, who at that moment wanted nothing more than to be as close to Timothée as possible. He wanted to smell him, to touch him, to breath the same air he breathed. So, completely ignoring his handshake, he pulled him in for a hug. “Hey man, it’s so nice to finally meet you” Armie said, stuttering a bit, all the excitement and encouragement he had felt on his way to meeting his acting partner gone, now replaced with worry and a strange feeling in his gut. “whatever” Armie had thought at the time, “I’m just nervous for the movie”. Oh boy, how wrong had he been.

After that first introduction, Armie couldn’t get enough of Timothée. “Call me Timmy” he had said to him when they first met, though he loved calling him by his full name. But then he loved everything about him, so it didn’t really matter. They were together all the time. Timmy showed him around Crema, as he had been there for months before Armie’s arrival, so he showed him  
all the secret spots, the best restaurants, his favorite places, while they biked around the beautiful location.

Even when they weren’t together, Timmy was with Armie, as he didn’t really leave his mind all day. “what the hell is wrong with me” Armie would think to himself, as he didn’t understand what was it about the boy that had captured him so intensely. And don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t that Timmy wasn’t appealing to look at. Because he really was. He was beautiful. But Armie’s desire for him went even further than just physically, he loved everything about him. He loved the way his tongue would explore his lower lip everytime he laughed. He loved the way he would slightly blush every time he told a joke. He loved the way he would look down at his feet when someone complimented him. He loved the way he would look away, embarrased, each time he caught Armie staring at him. He loved his passion, the way he talked with his hands, he loved his voice, his mind, his thoughts, everything.

Armie felt like he was losing his mind. He would find himself thinking about Timmy all day long. About his long fingers, his smile, his insanely pink lips, his....”stop”, Armie would think when his thoughts dared to go that far. “Nothing is wrong with me, I’m just getting into Oliver’s character and it is messing up my mind. I’m sure that’s it”, he’d think.

Perhaps he fell in love with him after their first kiss. Luca had taken them to the villa’s backyard to practice a scene, it was just him and the boys, and Armie thought it was a little bit weird, since normally a whole bunch of people would be around while they were practicing scenes. So when Luca said “let’s do scene sixty seven” and Armie looked at his script, realizing what scene they were about to practice, it took every strength he had in him not to faint, or worse, look overly excited. “Elio and Oliver kiss”, the script read. Armie looked at Timmy, unable to read his expression. Did he look nervous? Or perhaps...excited? happy almost? “Let’s do this!” he said, while coming closer to him. Armie’s breath hitched, he couldn’t think straight. All he saw was Timmy’s face approaching him, getting near and near, something he’d desired for a long time now, and then sparks. He felt like a fucking teenager, feeling fucking sparks when kissing someone. But he really did.

It lasted too little, because Luca stopped them, saying it wasn’t enough, that they needed to really feel it. “you are kissing someone you love” He said, “make it look like it, even if you are faking it!” Armie almost bursted out laughing. “I wish I was faking it” he thought. So he leaned in this time, crashing his lips into Timmy’s, harder, faster than before. He grabbed him by the back of his head, tugging a little bit at his curls (yet another thing he adored about him), and pressed himself to him. Timmy straddled him, slipping his tongue inside Armie’s mouth, asking for entrance. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, Timmy on top of him, grinding him, ocassional moans escaping each other’s mouths. Armie literally prayed for time to stop, for them to stay like this forever. But eventually, he was horrified to realize he had a situation down there that forced him to slow down. The last thing he wanted was for Timmy to get scared, or worse, grossed out, so he tried as best as he could for him not to notice how hard he was, moving awkwardly so that Timmy wouldn’t feel his “problem”. But he didn’t seem to mind, as he pressed himself even harder against Armie’s cock, allowing him to notice he wasn’t the only one who was painfully hard. “I know you want this” he whispered against Armie’s ear, as he let his hands travel down Armie’s waistband, teasing. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, I know the things you want to do to me” Armie couldn’t speak. He just stared at Timothée’s eyes, mouth hanging open, needing to feel him close, to kiss him senseless, to be inside him. “I want it too” Timmy whispered, Armie had to clench his fists as hard as possible to keep himself from coming just from Timmy’s voice alone. He could feel pre come sliding down his thigh. How on earth did a little bit of kissing did this to him? What was this boy doing to him? He was about to answer when it hit him. Luca. He had seen the whole thing. He turned to look at him, ready to give some sort of explanation, but he was gone. It was just Timmy and him.

Armie didn’t know what to do next. He was kind of embarrased. Had he been too obvious? Did EVERYONE on set notice how smitten he was with Timothée? Did he even feel the same way? or was he just doing this so that Armie wouldn’t feel bad? Oh god, that was probably it. He obviously didn’t want any tension between them so he was acting as if he wanted him too. Maybe he was even doing this to make fun of him, of stupid old Armie who had a fucking massive crush, no, who was fucking in love with his co- star. Either way, he wouldn’t let him make fun of him. So when Timmy leaned in to kiss him again, he faced the other way and stood up abruptly. Giving him a final glance before running out of the backyard, leaving a surprised looking Timmy, with disheveled hair and bruised lips, alone. With a sad and broken look on his face Armie couldn’t catch, as he was already walking the other way.

They didn’t talk for days. Not as Armie and Timmy at least. They just put on a show for the cameras and that was it. No more biking, no more late night conversations at Armie’s apartment, no more morning espressos at the local coffee shop. Nothing. Just silence. It was killing Armie. Not being able to talk to him, not having any excuse to touch him, to put his arms around him in a friendly hug as he had already done so many times. To put his hand on his thigh when they were laughing too hard, to just see his smile aimed at him. He couldn’t take in any longer. If everyone on set new about his feelings, fuck it. If Timmy was just using him to make fun of him, fuck it. He would do anything to have him as he had when they kissed. He would do anything to feel the same way again.

He was on his way to talking to Timmy about everything when he saw them. Him and Esther. Together. She was laughing at something he’d said. Even though they were talking in french and he didn’t understand a single word it was obvious there was flirting involved. Esther kept twirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she stared at Timothée while he talked, with his perfect plump lips and his painfully sexy french accent. He scooted a little closer to her and whispered something in her ear, which made her blush furiously. That was it for Armie. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was about to burst. He walked towards them and placed his hand on Timmy’s shoulder. Hard. “Um, Timmy” he said. “I need some help with a scene I’m struggling with, I was wondering if maybe you could  
practice it with me?” Armie saw confusion in Timmy’s eyes. He’d never asked for help practicing a scene before, but still, he said “sure, why not”, and kissed Esther in both cheeks while saying good bye. Armie could have screamed at the sight.

He guided Timmy inside the villa, to a room where he knew no one would bother them, and locked the door. He turned to look at Timmy, who had just started saying “okay man, what was the scene you wanted to practi..” but he wasn’t able to finish the sentence as Armie pushed him hard against the door and crashed their lips together. He let his hands travel all over his body, just like he had dreamed of doing so many times. He touched his chest, his neck, his thighs, his face,everything he could. It still wasn’t enough for him. He was starving for Timmy. He had been since the moment he met him. He started to fumble withhis waistband, trying desperately to get his clothes off. There were too many layers between them, and Armie was going to go mad if he didn’t feel his skin now. Timmy was responding equally, moaning when Armie grabbed his bulging erection, and helping him getting rid of his pants. Armie kneeled down, pulling Timmy’s boxers down with him  
and taking him into his mouth, resulting in a raging groan from Timmy that almost pushed Armie to the edge. He sucked him off till Timmy was shaking, fingers pulling at Armie’s hair and obscenities leaving his mouth. “I’ll kill you if you stop” he had said, very true to Elio. He sucked him till he grabbed Armie by the shoulders and pushed him  
up. “I’m going to come if you keep doing that, so if there’s anything else you’d like to do, this is the time”, he said with a wink that caused Armie to push him hard against the wall, tasting his neck, his eyelids, anything he could reach. Armie realized he was still fully clothed but he liked it that way, Timmy, naked in front of him. Only his, not Esther’s, not anyone’s, only his. He kneeled down again but instead of sucking his cock he turned him around, admiring his ass. He spread his cheeks apart and started eating him out. It was completely intoxicating. The sounds escaping Timmy’s lips where something he’d never forget, he wanted to keep on hearing those sounds until the end of his days. He slipped a finger inside him and felt Timmy shaking with bliss, so he sticked another one. “Please, Armie, I’m ready, i’m going to come if you don’t stop”, Timmy said. That was enough for Armie, who stood up, pulled down his pants, and putting Timmy in all fours, entered him. He wouldn’t last long, he’d been wanting to come ever since their lips first pressed together. But still, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. Timmy was moaning, groaning, shaking. “God Armie, you don’t know how long i’ve wanted this” he said. That just made Armie thrust even harder into him. “You are absolutely breathtaking” Armie said. “I’ve wanted you since day one, i just didn’t know if you wanted this too” He said, feeling his orgasm reaching him. He came inside Timmy and a few seconds later Timmy did too, spreading cum all over the room’s floor and Armie’s thighs. The sight almost made Armie come again. 

They collapsed on the floor. Timmy  
lying on Armie’s chest, while he traced his fingers along his arms, his stomach, his face. And in that moment, as Armie looked at him, messed up hair, face red from razor burn, lips bruised and swollen, he realized he’d always been in love with him. Since their first hello, since their first touch, since their first kiss, perhaps even since another lifetime.


End file.
